<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Qiyana teased the wrong girl... by Allnight9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410614">Qiyana teased the wrong girl...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allnight9/pseuds/Allnight9'>Allnight9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soraka, the horse-cocked futa on her journey to fuck and breed league-chicks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahegao, Breeding, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Deepthroat, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fucked Stupid, Futa on Female, Futadom, Futanari, Hardcore, Horse cock, Huge balls, Inflation, Mind Break, Oral, Other, Petplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, Tsundere, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, excessive cum, handjob, huge cock, hyper cock, monster cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allnight9/pseuds/Allnight9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soraka found out that a new champion (Qiyana) joined the league. When she finally gets matched up with her, she leaves her whole team alone to stalk the sexy latina the whole game long.</p><p>Qiyana notices that something is wrong with Soraka and once she finds out about that huge massive horse-cock between the unicorn-half-breed's legs, she tries her best to dominate and seduce her...</p><p>spoiler: she fails miserably and gets broken at some point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soraka/Qiyana Yun Tal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soraka, the horse-cocked futa on her journey to fuck and breed league-chicks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"????????????????????????????????", hundreds of question mark-pings were directed on Sorakas position as her teammates noticed with confusion and anger, that the supporter left her adc and walked towards the mid-lane. The unicorn-human-half-breed did not notice those pings though. Her attention was directed at the beautiful bronze-skinned white-haired girl with golden eyes that was awaiting her on the mid lane...<br/>
Soraka had heard that a new champion joined the league, but she had never seen her before. Weeks passed and finally someone would put the 2 champions into the same match. Usually she wouldn't care about who joined the league, but when she eavesdropped on some people tattling about the new girls' smug persona and especially her well-defined body, Sorakas curiosity got the better of her.<br/>
Well... Not only her curiosity...<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Back then when Soraka descended from the celestial realm and gave up her immortal form to protect the mortal races from their ignorance and violent instincts, she would have never expected to end up like the ones, she swore to cure.<br/>
As an immortal being she had no needs, no desires, no wants, her whole thoughts were directed at the well-being of humanity. But when she gave up her immortality, exactly those characteristics corrupted her innocence.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The first few years after her descent were easy, and she didn't really worry about anything, she was doing well with getting used to the new-human needs. But one day a special primal desire took the overhand... it was the day she joined the league... and made acquaintance with the hottest chicks in runeterra. Everyone was special in its own way.<br/>
<br/>
Ahris thick body.<br/>
Akalis well-defined body.<br/>
Ashes pale body that didn't bother showing off behind her revealing clothes.<br/>
Kai'sas tight skin-clothes that defined all her features.<br/>
Miss fortunes big fat tits and her sexy abs.<br/>
Xayahs beautiful face, which did not leave much for the imagination of how sexy she was underneath all her clothes.<br/>
and many more...<br/>
<br/>
To Sorakas misfortune, she descended into this mortal world with <strong>female</strong> and <strong>male</strong> parts. Her boobs were an indication of her <em>femininity</em>... and the hidden huge stallion-cock hidden under her apron was an indication of her <em>masculinity</em>.<br/>
Over the decades she tried her best to suppress the tingling feeling that made itself notice in her crotch-region whenever her eyes looked over some girls tits or butt.<br/>
She tried her best to withstand that feeling though, a strange voice inside of her mind told her that she would not be able to withstand the sensation inside of her crotch, when she gave in.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
But the urge only rose and rose, and it was only a matter of time until she would reach her limit.<br/>
<br/>
...<br/>
<br/>
And this specific day might just be it, she thought. This was the first time she was matched up against the new champion with the name of Qiyana, and when she reached the side bush at the river on the mid-lane, the tingling in her crotch reached the highest state ever in her many decades that she lived in this world.<br/>
To be honest, she wasn't to blame entirely for the need that rose inside of her.<br/>
Qiyana was to blame too.... Qiyana had the literal appearance of a bronze-skinned stacked-up bitch, and her persona reflected that appearance. It seemed like she was in her prime-age to get breed. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties, and her body was as ripe as it ever could be. Snow-white hair curled down her shoulders on the sides of her head in a wild and messed-up style. Her forehead was obscured by her bangs to  emphasize her beautiful facial features. Golden pupils adorned her eyes with glistening green eye shadows. A little cute nose and thick lips with red lipsticks that were crying for a blowjob on top of that made things much worse for Soraka.<br/>
And on top of that a crown on her head, that accentuated her constant smug and arrogant attitude.  Big, heavy bracelets and  a necklace showed that she got enough money and power to do whatever she wanted. Her green-blue top pushed her boobs up to seduce everyone who looked between the thick valley of her tits. Her legs were covered in skin-tight leggings, emphasizing the best feature of her bombshell body<strong>: her thick wide hips and her huge bubbly ass,</strong> that she displayed however she pleased by walking around with a catwalk, letting her buttocks wobble and bounce on the place with every step she made. The thickness, that many women would probably never be able to achieve was probably an aftereffect of the lifelong usage of her hula hoop.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
That fat ass was the reason she surpassed all the other women that Soraka had seen so far. And that silly little girl even showed it off with every single movement of hers without a care, it's as if she was asking to get bend down and railed hard with Sorakas massive cock.<br/>
<br/>
 Even when staying still she didn't dare to hide her properties. She bent her spine forwards to show her huge jugs and to emphasize her lovely ass.<br/>
Soraka only starred at her for many seconds, isolating all of her surroundings and even forgetting the ability to breath, until she took a deep audible gulp. She felt her crotch region strain like it has never done before, and she really had the urge to touch it, to release the tense feeling inside of it... but she tried to withstand.<br/>
Thousands of pings and report-threads were directed at her this game, but the only thing she did, was following Qiyanas every movement around the whole map, mesmerized with the skilled way she used that hula-hoop, of course with a safe distance and always hidden from enemy wards. in a matter of time the game was over, Soraka was about 10 levels behind (but on the bright side, she didn't die 1 single time in this match!) and everyone on this game reported her, except Soraka herself.... and Qiyana.<br/>
<br/>
When the game was over, and everyone was preparing to take a shower after the game, Soraka had to endure all the hate and insults that her teammates casted over her, until she reached the shower rooms, and shut the door. She lazily and blushing walked towards a corner in the showers as she usually did, and faced the wall. She was ashamed of herself, about giving in to her base urges, about being the cause of the loss on this match, and about the huge vein-ridden horse-cock that she tried to hide from all the other champions of the league. She always tried to enter the showers first before anyone else would come in, and leave after everyone else was gone, so no know would take notice of that <strong><em>thing</em></strong>, that Soraka thought, was just a genetic defect. It was so long and huge, that she had to press her legs together, it's huge size reaching all the way down under her knees, definitely visible for everyone if they took a glimpse in between her thighs. 1 and half foot of fat meaty horse-cock dangled down and wiggled around with every step she made. But at least Soraka was alone for now, she took a deep breath and turned the shower-head on, feeling relieved by the hot water touching her skin.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
However... When the door to the showers opened, Soraka took  a deep shivering gulp. She knew that the only girl (except herself of course) in the game was Qiyana, so <strong><em>who</em></strong> entered right behind her was out of question. She tried to hide herself, pushing closer to the corner, just wishing to sink into the wall.<br/>
 The steps that Qiyana took on the wet floor echoed around the room, and to Sorakas dismay, the steps got dangerously close to her current corner, until they came to a halt 2 meters beside her. After a few seconds of silence another shower spray was audible right next to Soraka.<br/>
Qiyana wasn't really bothering about the fact that there were 20 other showerheads in this room, she was rich and sexy and could take whatever she wanted, and if she wanted to take a shower right next to Soraka, then that's exactly what she would do.<br/>
<br/>
Soraka took another deep gulp and fought against the urge to turn her head over her shoulder and take a glimpse of the naked girl that made her cock ache for the last 30 minutes. Her lust-corrupted imagination of that Latinas sexy body was reason enough to make her huge cock throb, though.<br/>
In her matches she always tied her humungous cock onto one of her legs in order to hide in from the others eyes, but right now she was naked and helpless and let out a small whimper as her rising cock touched the cold shower wall that she leaned in close against.<br/>
Qiyana was facing upwards towards her own showerhead, eyes closed and washing her hair with a probably 100 $ expansive shampoo, but the little squeal from the unicon-half breed got her attention, so she ceased her washing, opened one eye and looked to the left in curiosity. When no more noises came, she closed her eye again and went back to washing her hair.<br/>
Silence enveloped the shower room as both women ignored each other for a  few minutes.<br/>
<br/>
After sometime however Qiyana opened her mouth, the silence was boring, she was in the mood to talk with someone, and if the little princess wanted to chat with the unicorn lady, she would just do that, she's the princess after all, right?  "not sure who you are and why you were AFK all game long, but thanks anyways." she broke the silence, "Don't get me wrong though, even if you were playing the game normally, I would win this game anyways" she said with her usual smug and arrogant tone.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Soraka did not answer, she did not really know how to and what exactly she should counter to Qiyanas insults. She just stayed still with hope that Qiyana would leave her alone soon.<br/>
But ignoring Qiyana was not a great idea. The self-proclaimed empress of Ixtal did not like it at all when people ignored her, especially weaker inferior enemies.<br/>
 "HEY!" she shouted out "Do you even know who I am?! I am the future empress of Ixtal, so you better pay me some respect, or else..." she threatened Soraka as she turned her head to the side.  She tried to look down onto the former celestial goddess in an attempt to show her dominance, which was not easy to be honest, because Soraka was about 1 head higher that the petite princess.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Soraka obeyed her anyways... not for respect, but for the fear of giving Qiyana any hint of her huge monstrous cock that was constantly bashing against the cold shower wall with every throb:" Ehh. I- Ehm.. Sorry..." was all she mustered to say, hoping that it would shut the cocky brat up.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Qiyana looked at her, deep in thought, her squinting eyes piercing through Sorakas head. But she let answer pass. She calmed down, audible on her calming exhale:" *<em>SIGH</em>*... Well, Fine I guess. At least look at me when I am talking to you though! that's not the way to confront your future empress! So tell me, what was the reason you were AFK today?"<br/>
A shiver went down Sorakas spine. She slowly turned her head around, and looked down at Qiyana over her shoulder, not daring to piss her off again while trying her best not to look down on the girls huge tits or thick hips, but even looking at her threatening and arrogant face was a hard task for the former celestial. Qiyanas usual locks were now wet, flat and plain on her head due to the water that rained down on Qiyanas glistening body, giving her an even sexier look than before, and causing Sorakas cock to throb another time with anticipation.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Ehmm... I- I can't tell you... Sorry" she tried to apologize and hoped that the self-acclaimed princess would let it pass and leave her alone, but Qiyana wasn't compliant at all, her smug expression turned to anger and she furrowed her brows: "YOU CAN'T WHAT?! YOU DARE TO DISOBEY MY COMMAND?!"<br/>
Soraka squealed at that harsh outburst, that Latina would not prevail until she got all she wanted, like a spoiled child in the body of a sex-goddess...<br/>
 She took a deep gulp and looked down on Qiyanas body, on her huge tits and her thick thighs: "th-...this..." she stuttered " <strong><em>this</em></strong>... is the reason I didn't play properly today".<br/>
Qiyanas quick-tempered attitude turned her anger into confusion in an instant, she tilted her head to the side as she followed Sorakas gaze with her own, looking down on her own body and up to Soraka. again and again she looked up and down, while Sorakas blush intensified with every passing second. After a few seconds Qiyanas small brain got the message, and her confusion turned into a sly grin... a sinister grin, that did not have any good intentions behind it.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I see~" she licked her lips "... so.. you like what you <strong><em>see</em></strong>?" she asked her teasingly while she adopted all kind of poses to show off her huge jugs or turned around to show off her magnificent ass. Soraka only watched in awe and nodded her head in agreement as her huge cock started to take over her mind... by throbbing relentlessly, blood pumped through the thick veins on the huge shaft as Qiyana used all her charms to seduce the helpless unicorn in front of her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Qiyana had a number of boys and girls in her past, (in secret of course, in order to not stain her role as the empress) and she liked it when her playthings were shy and reversed. It made it easier to dominate them and her sadistic side took great joy in that. And she had a perfect exemplar in front of her eyes. Sorakas agreement only widened Qiyanas grin as she leisurely and with proud steps walked towards the girl in the corner. She was only 2 meters next to her, but she took <strong><em>all her time</em></strong> to show off her beautiful body. Soraka watched in awe as those fat buttocks wobbled on her bronze skinned form. But when Qiyana stayed less than a 1-foot next to her she realized something, there was still something long, meaty and attached to her crotch... There was no way for her to hide it any longer if Qiyana kept going...<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Qiyana stepped behind her and slowly leaned onto her back, pressing her huge boobs on Sorakas back as she tenderly moved her hands all around Sorakas body like a lover would do, sending shivers down Sorakas spine as the poor girl squirming around.<br/>
"Whats the matter~" she asked with a sarcastic and seductive tone, "you don't want it?"<br/>
No, that wasn't it, Soraka really wanted it, more than anything else that she ever wanted in her life. Even her dream to cure humanity moved in the background as her primal-urges took over.<br/>
"NGHH, I- I don't know... this is wrong..."<br/>
Qiyana let out a light chukkle:" haha, nothing is wrong with relieving some stress, don't you think?"<br/>
Her groping intensified as she placed her palm under Sorakas boob and lifted it up in her firm grip. When her other hand circled around Sorakas nipple, Sorakas light whimpers turned into moans, and this was enough for Qiyana to smile in victory as she reached down to Sorakas pelvis. This time however, <strong><em>she</em></strong> was the one that felt a little uncomfortable, as she touched the base of Sorakas humungous dick. she gasped sharply and pulled her hand away in fear and confusion.<br/>
<br/>
" ...So <strong><em>this</em></strong> is the reason you cower yourself into that small corner, mhhhhh~". Before Soraka could give her any answer about how ashamed she was about that shaft hanging between her legs, Qiyana stole her breath away as she placed her hand on the base of the huge shaft again" this is definitely no reason to be ashamed off, little girl" she smirked and astonished the thickness and hotness of Sorakas fat cock, she couldn't even grasp half of its size, but she felt how the veins on her cock burned with blood and squirmed around the tender touch of Qiyanas hand, telling her that this was more than enough attention. She smirked, took a hold of the small amount of meat that she could encompass in her grip, and stroked it <em>slowly</em> downwards. On her way down Soraka let out whimpers, gasps and moans here and there.<br/>
<br/>
After a few seconds of a slow, steady and firm downwards stroke, Qiayana  reached a little bulge on the cock and let out a light whistle of respect and astonishment: "See~ this is definitely nothing you should be ashamed off. The size of this thing is-"<br/>
She ceased her admiration in bewilderment when she traveled further down. The bulge, that she thought was the glans of Sorakas impressive cock, was actually just the medial ring of her humungous stallion-cock.<br/>
<br/>
Now it was Qiyanas turn to take a deep gulp.<br/>
<br/>
She kept going down and down in curiosity, not even speaking up as she inspected the length of the meaty cock... <strong>6</strong> inches... <strong>8</strong> inches... <strong>10</strong> inches.... it just kept going and going until her arm spread down to its limit... "you have got to be kidding me" she complained in disbelief... and also a small hint of <strong><em>awe</em></strong> in her voice. She already was a head smaller than Soraka, but her dick was still huge enough, that she couldn't stroke it all the way down to its tip.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
To continue her inspection she went down and adopted a squad position, her fat ass pointing out, now facing Sorakas butt as her arm circled around the right side of her blue-skinned body. The new position allowed Qiyana to stroke the shaft further down...<br/>
and every inches that she traveled down send shivers down her spine. After not long Qiyana took another audible gulp when she reached the fat flared tip of Sorakas horse cock... right under her knees.<br/>
She just couldn't believe what she was feeling right now, concerned that her imagination was just playing games with her. She wanted a closer look of this fat cock and she would get it. After all whatever she wants, she will get...<br/>
Qiyana was too curious and removed her hand from Sorakas shaft, causing the dick-wielder to let out a small whimper as she missed the tender touch on her cock. the goodbye wouldn't last for long though as Qiyana took a hold of the left side of Sorakas thighs and forced her with a firm tug to turn around in a  180-degree turn.<br/>
<br/>
Now the shy unicorn-half breed couldn't hide herself on the cold wall anymore. She was forced to face the dominating self-acclaimed princess of whatever unknown empire.<br/>
She thought she would only look at her with shame and fright and she also did that for the first split second, but the sight of Qiyanas expression made Sorakas heart well up with strange pride.<br/>
Qiyanas imagination didn't lie to her, and now that she had to face the shaft for the first time, she was 100% sure that this "<em>cock</em>" was real, and that was also visible on her expression. The arrogant, smug, selfish princess widened her eyes in shock and disbelief, her breath got stuck in her throat as she opened her mouth in an unbelieving O-shape, staying still and trying to stick the pieces together on how it was possible to grow such a monster. maybe it had something to do with Soraka being a celestial. or maybe... the horse genes inside of her were the reason...<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
When she eyed the cock from base to tip however she noticed something else, a pair of fat, huge and stuffed orbs rested inside of Sorakas scrotum right behind her monster cock. The huge melons could not have been overseen as they literally overshadowed Sorakas thick thighs. Her scrotum seemed so taut and strained against the 2 monstrous orbs that Qiyana wondered how much sperm was inside of those testicles...<br/>
She was still lost for words, rising a hand and placing her palm on the bottom on one of those huge orbs as she tried to lift it up, weighing the huge mass.<br/>
*<strong>GULP</strong>* she swallowed down, this single orb wasn't just as huge as a melon, it weighed like one, too. But that wasn't the reason Qiyana gasped, the huge ball was literally <strong><em>burning</em></strong> in her hand and she felt a tingling on her palm, the little swimmers inside of those monstrous balls squirming around inside of that sac relentlessly, packed full to the brim <em>for decades</em> and helpless to get out without any stimulation, that their owner denied them for so long.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She let go of the orb and focused her attention on that monstrous cock again, she lifted Sorakas cock with her right hand (not with small effort) and placed her own smaller arm right next to it, outstretching it until she reached Sorakas pelvis.<br/>
an astonished " wow..." left Qiyanas lips as the cock turned out to be thicker than a soda-can and longer than her own forearm (a few more inches more and she would even be as long as Qiyanas whole arm).<br/>
It was hanging down like a third leg, thick maze-like veins adorned the pink colored shaft, that turned into a darker purple color at the medial ring.<br/>
<br/>
This was the biggest cock that Qiyana has ever seen with no doubt, and she feared that she might have bitten off  more than she could chew (literally in this case). But her gaze did not only show fear and fright, the size-queen inside of her showed itself, as she slowly stroked the shaft upwards again and watched in awe: "WOW.... This..... *<strong><em>AHEM</em></strong>*" She ceased her praise and cleared her throat as well as her mind, the cocky bitch inside of her taking over the control again, not allowing the future empress to praise the shy unicorn: "impressive... for an inferiority being such as yourself. you should be  grateful that a superior being like <strong><em>me</em></strong> is caressing your cock" she praised (in her own ways) Sorakas cock as she stroked it faster and stronger in her grip, causing Sorakas moans to get louder and louder.<br/>
*<strong>slick</strong>* noises echoed through the shower room as Qiyana caressed Sorakas wet cock with more skill than the best prostitutes in runeterra could ever reach.<br/>
<br/>
QIyana tried to hold onto her composure, but stroking such a huge shaft that was more than twice the size of the ones she played with in her past was just making her curious and released the slut inside of her. Her smug expression turned to a sly grin, she bit on her bottom lip as she was lost in thoughts, considering all the possibilities and things she could do with such a huge cock. a  pleasant whimper left Sorakas mouth when Qiyana circled her thump all around her thick glans and rubbed her piss-slit, playing with the thick opening while giggling, feeling joy in playing with Sorakas huge shaft. She could even fit her thump into that wide piss-slit if she wanted to. "my, my. just look at it" she admired, as she went back to stroking it up and down, "hanging down so low, it almost feels like I am trying to milk you like a <strong>cow</strong>. It wouldn't surprise me if people have actually tried that before, haha" she chuckled while Soraka blushed away at that insult. Qiyana didn't bother however, she kept adoring the huge shaft and thought about all the things she could do with it from this day on. But first she had to make sure, that no one else would use her new property...<br/>
<br/>
"listen you... you <strong>peasant</strong>!" she shouted out while stroking the shaft like it belonged to some kind of long loved husband: "from today on I will grant you the privilege of serving me, so whenever I need this dick, you will come to me without any objections! This cock is only <strong>mine</strong>! Only <strong>I</strong> touch it! only <strong>I</strong> can have it! and only <strong>I</strong> OWN IT!" she casually determined Sorakas new life-role without a care in the world as she kept her attention on the cock in front of her, not even looking up at the unicorn girl as she worked that meat up and down. Soraka kept on moaning, lost in her new found desires that Qiyana had unfolded on her today until a shrill cry of pain echoed through the public shower "IIIIHHHHAAAA!"  Qiyana firmly crushed the cock in her tender hand, forcing Soraka to squeal and look down at her in confusion and fright, the sensation on her cock quickly turned into pain.<br/>
<br/>
 Qiyana did not even bother to return her gaze, all her attention was directed on her new found treat that she worshiped and ogled like a dog in need "UNDERSTOOD?!" Only one word escaped her lips, but the threatening tone behind it made Soraka shiver in fear. She held the firm grip on Sorakas cock until she would get the answer she desired. And not many seconds later, when Soraka managed to come down of her high that Qiyanas divine handjob had created, she spoke up: "NGhhh. y- yes ok. but  please..<strong><em>please</em></strong>... just keep going" she begged her blushingly.<br/>
Qiyana only smirked at Sorakas obedience and devotion and quickly went back to stroking the huge shaft, just like Soraka wanted.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The shy  girl couldn't even describe the strange feeling that Qiyana forced upon her cock. Every piece that Qiyana touched tingled with need and satisfaction, slowly but surely making her feel lightheaded. Every other thought or idea in her mind disappeared as <strong>everything</strong> got replaced by the strange but also <strong><em>good</em></strong> sensation on her crotch-region.<br/>
<br/>
 It felt so good and divine that she felt like she was forced to moan out in joy, not able to keep all this feeling inside of her without letting it out some way.<br/>
And to her demise (or fortune) she got the sexiest and (sadly) cheekiest woman in runeterra to stroke her huge cock. Qiyana knew that, her ignorant and smug persona was well aware of her feminine traits and instead of going slow and steady, she speed up her hand-job on Sorakas poor oversensitive cock.<br/>
At this point she wasn't even trying to get herself off, she loved it when her prey squirmed under her divine grip. She felt satisfaction, a feeling of domination and superiority overcame her whenever her lovers squirmed around her touch and <em>begged</em> for more.<br/>
<br/>
And considering the fact, that everyone in her home-country doesn't respect her, because of the single reason of being the "<strong><em>youngest</em></strong>" sibling of all, she clung to those moments in her life as much as she could, not caring about the disgrace she would put onto her family name if anyone found out with how many boys and girls Qiyana had slept with already.<br/>
<br/>
After a few more minutes of stroking the huge shaft Qiyana ceased her movements and removed her hands from Sorakas shaft. Soraka let out a whimper of frustration as the tender, warm and skilled hand of the bronze skinned tsundere left her shaft, her cock was also sad, clearly recognizable as it throbbed up and down in need of that soft and firm touch.<br/>
Qiyana chuckled, placed her hands on her squating knees and opened her mouth and unveiled her wet tongue in a lewd display as she eyed Soraka.<br/>
Soraka tried to avert watching at Qiyana the whole time, because of the utter respect and fright she had for her, but under those circumstances and the pressure in her shaft, she glanced down at Qiyana.<br/>
<br/>
Both women locked eyes onto each other, Qiyana detecting Sorakas unease while Soraka detected Qiyanas lewdness and devilish smile, that she managed to express surprisingly good, considering the fact that her mouth hang wide open and her tongue stuck out. "It was only a tongue..." Soraka thought, but she just couldn't deny the fact that it looked so appealing to her right now, even the small pink muscle looked sexy on the latina.<br/>
 Many more seconds Qiyana held her tongue out and pierced Sorakas gaze with her own, salvia leaking out of the tip onto the valley of her pressed-together thighs.<br/>
 Soraka followed the trail of salvia down to the point of impact, and she started to realize that this was the first time she actually paid attention to Qiyanas thick thighs as no clothes hid her fat bronze skin. Not only that, the squat position pressed her thighs together in a lewd way as the fat skin squished together. The color, firmness and thickness caused Sorakas cock to throb as a huge spurt of pre-cum hit Qiyana straight on the face, forcing her to squinch one eye shut.<br/>
<br/>
Qiyanas smile disappeared in an instant as she let out a throaty grumble of anger. She did not even have to speak up as Soraka witnessed the expression on Qiyana: "I AM SORRY! I AM SO SORRY! it was just... the sight of your body..."<br/>
Was it <strong>anyone</strong> <strong>else except Soraka</strong>, their head would probably be rolling around the ground already, but considering Sorakas blessed package she let her get away with it, not without any punishment though: "*<strong><em>TSK</em></strong>*" she rose her hand and rubbed the thick substance away with the back of her hand and pulled her tongue back in: "I was about to offer you a blowjob, but why should I give disobedient pets a reward?" she pouted and looked back up at Soraka when her face was clear of the sticky substance again.<br/>
"a- a <em>blowjob</em>?" she asked curiously and tilted her head to the side.<br/>
"ahhhh- yes a blowjob you peasant." she remarked as if it was clear as day.<br/>
<br/>
She rose her hand and formed an O- with her thump and middle finger, acting like holding an invisible cock in her hand and moved it back and forward while puffing up her left cheek, pantomiming a blowjob. "Like this" she said, "sucking your huge cock inside of my divine mouth, lapping and slobbering up every single inches, slurping on those humungous balls of yours and giving your cock the best possible experience it could get, well... second best experience if you consider my pussy. *<strong><em>sigh</em></strong>* but well...you missed your chance..." she remarked, again not even ashamed of the lewd way she describes sexual actions.<br/>
<br/>
*<strong><em>splurt</em></strong>* Another huge wad of pre-cum spurted out of Sorakas cock, solely because of Qiyanas lewd display and words. Thank god the shot went past over Qiyanas head this time however.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Mnhhh.. please... I want to try it" she begged Qiyana.<br/>
"<strong>Huuuu</strong>?" she asked her sarcastically "after all you did? why should I do that?"<br/>
"pleaseeeeee. Isn't there anything you want? I could do it... pleaseeeeeeee~"<br/>
<br/>
The only thing Qiyana wanted, was to stick that huge fat shaft inside of her slutty mouth and worship it like the whore she was, but she knew she had Soraka on the hook, and playing with her toys felt enjoyable, so why not? "what could a low-life like <strong><em>you</em></strong> give <strong><em>ME?!" </em></strong>she asked dominantly.<br/>
"I- I don't know..." Soraka started sobbing like a little child, helpless and in need of Qiyanas touch on her cock "I will do everything you want Qiyan-"<br/>
Qiyana cleared her throat: " *AHEM* <strong><em>MISTRESS</em></strong> Qiyana it is."<br/>
"sorry... <em>Mistress</em> Qiyana, I will do anything you want, where ever you want, just please give me a...a..." she tried to think about the name of that strange word that Qiyana mentioned before.<br/>
" A YES! a blowjob please. Please mistress Qiyana, I want a blowjob" she begged her, repeating her please in an annoying degree, showing of her need and lust with glistening eyes.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"*<strong><em>SIGH</em></strong>* If there is no way around..." she rolled her eyes in her sockets, she relented and rose up to stand upright, baring her beautiful body to Soraka. She tilted her head up and lowered her eyes, trying to look down at Soraka in a dominative posture, but considering the size difference of the 2 women, it looked almost comical:  "get on your knees and lick my feet" she ordered.<br/>
<br/>
Soraka took a deep gulp, but after a few seconds she lowered herself down on shivering legs and kneeled down in front of the empress. Qiyana lifted her feet, (even her toes were adorned with green-glistening nail-polish) and hovered it in level with Sorakas head. Soraka leaned forward, and emerged her tongue, she did not really know if there was a right way of licking someone's foot or not, but she just licked it from the apex of her toes up to her ankle and repeated that process until Qiyana lowered her foot, and lifted the other one. She repeated the pattern until Qiyana lowered that foot as well: "that's a good pet, that's how <strong><em>real</em></strong> servants should worship their masters"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Soraka only blushed in shame at Qiyanas insult. She was a real shy person, always caring about others instead of herself, but there was something about Qiyanas personality that started to make her feel... <em>strange</em>. She was not sure, but it felt like some kind of anger was welling up deep inside of her pure heart with the way Qiyana treated her and every other person on earth. Everyone was born the same and should be treated the same. That's what Soraka thought... Qiyanas cocky persona however was the exact opposite...<br/>
<br/>
 But Sorakas need overpowered this small amount of anger a hundred fold, her cock demanding the same attention that it received before. She was interrupted with her thoughts however when Qiyana snapped her fingers: "hop-hop, get up or do you not want your blowjob?" she smirked, Soraka instantly stood up again, not daring to piss the girl off, before she got that "blowjob" that Qiyana talked about.<br/>
<br/>
 "doing all for myself is boring however, I already had to carry my team today, come over her" she ordered, before she turned around and gave Soraka the perfect sight of her huge bubble butt, wobbling in place with every step that she made on her catwalk until she reached a small bench on the other side of the showers and sat herself down comfortably, hiking one leg over the other and looking at Soraka, or to be precise on Sorakas huge hanging cock. Soraka was mesmerized by Qiyanas big ass and did not follow her right away, but when Qiyana sit down, and Soraka noticed her smug stare, she started walking towards her.<br/>
This time Qiyana was the one getting mesmerized by Sorakas huge cock and heavy balls, that swung from left to right, clapping on her left and right leg as she walked towards her. She still couldn't believe how huge this cock was and how lucky she was to be the first one that found out about it. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation, thoughts about inserting this immense member in her too tight pussy welled up in her mind and she couldn't deny the fact that she got wet in this exact moment.<br/>
<br/>
 Good thing her crossed over legs were hiding that fact. When Soraka was standing 1 feet in front of her, Qiyana just couldn't take it anymore. Before, she acted like she did not really need that huge shaft inside of her mouth, she only wanted to dominate the shy girl, but now... now she had the desire to feel this monster inside of her mouth and pussy.<br/>
<br/>
Now that she had a more comfortable position, she took a closer inspection on her cock, noticing and adoring the huge veins on the shaft and the musky scent that the ceaseless flow of precum protruded. Maybe that odor was also the reason she started to fall in love with Sorakas monster cock right now. Soraka was just starring at Qiyana, perplexed about why she just didn't start with what she promised. She was new to all of this, and had no single clue what her horse cock could do to other girls, how much it could corrupt their minds with its scent alone.<br/>
<br/>
Soraka did good however to not let those sensations in her cock consume her mind. Who knows what might happen when Sorakas lust overpowered her shyness and care for humanity, which girl would be save and would there even be one girl that could resist her monster cock?<br/>
"Ehmm... excuse me mistress Qiyana... what's the matter?" she asked concerned, but Qiyana only bit her lip again as a great idea came over her mind "Mnhhh, yes yes..just- just let me try one thing first..." she took a hold of Sorakas cock and lifted it up "... you PEASANT" she added delayed, almost forgetting who the boss here was. She tried her best to hold her composure, but primal instincts started to take over her mind, telling her to succumb to this superior horse cock and let it destroy her insides for good, shifting and shaping her pussy so only this monster-cock was able to please her, giving up her life as an empress and giving birth to many, many children that those huge balls contained. She felt stupid ordering such a monster around. It should be the one that should use her as much as it wanted to. "step closer you... you... <strong>brute</strong>!".<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Soraka was confused for real now. Not sure what Qiyanas plan was, but she just decided that it would benefit her anyways as long as her cock would get some kind attention, so she obeyed. Qiyana looked up in awe as that fat cock-tip, hovering over her face, disappeared behind her vision as Soraka stepped forward until her melon sized balls were close to touching Qiyanas chin. Qiyana face was directed towards the sky, her eyes squinting as she slowly but surely lowered her hand, and let the cock rest on her face, savoring on the feeling of this hot burning monster cock on her delicate face. Soraka moaned when she felt Qiyanas hot breath on the underside of her cock, while Qiyana tried her best not to lose her cool and slobber all over this godlike shaft. She just let it rest on her face for many seconds, feeling the hotness and weight of that huge shaft on her face, and also its thickness that encompassed about 3/4 of her face: "MNNGHHH. such a big...fat..cock. It's not fair that she posses such a beast...If she really wanted to she could dominate every girl on this planet...." she thought in her depraved mind as she watched it throb and pulse right on top of her. She slowly shifted her face from left to right, smearing the shaft all over her features and marking herself as its owner. Her breath got more unsteady and hotter over time, as she felt her whole body temperature rise up.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
With the dick now resting on her face and the huge testicles rubbing on her chin she <strong><em>sniffed</em></strong> those swimmers that were resting inside of Sorakas balls. She could hear how they were calling for her, and their musky and addictive odor sealed the deal. She needed a closer inspection and tilted her head down again, setting her nose right between the huge balls, pushing closer and deeper until the balls engulfed her whole face. The only thing she <em>wanted</em> and <em>managed</em> to smell right now was that musky scent of Sorakas divine balls as her monstrous cock rested on top of her head like a soft cushion. This was so strange for Qiyana as well, she always dominated her sex-partners, but something about this cock was making her submit to it. And strangely she felt much joy about it. this was visible on her wet inner thighs as pussy juices leaked down non-stop, she rubbed them together, trying to stiffen the desire inside of her pussy. But before she could fall prey to this massive beast and her desires to submit, she took another deep sniff to remember the addictive smell and emerged her tongue on those huge balls. With her tongue on the base of Sorakas cock now, she agonizingly-slow leaned backwards and took a long lick around the thick urethra of Sorakas horse cock, adoring every single vein she passed by and the huge medial ring until she reached the tip. She was forced to lean back comically because of the length of that cock so she added pressure on Sorakas thighs to push her a few inches back, allowing Qiyana to sit upright again.<br/>
<br/>
She held the cock in her hand, and before it could drop down due to its heavy weight, she emerged her tongue and let it fall on it, all the while glancing up to Soraka.<br/>
<br/>
Soraka was still confused about the earlier act, still dumbfounded and not realizing that Qiyana fell head over heels in love with her cock. But the moment Qiyana emerged her tongue and touched her cock head, she let all the tension inside of her loose in a shivering sigh of relief.<br/>
Qiyana smirked as she locked eyes with Soraka, giving Soraka the best POV of the sexy princess that looked at her, pierced through her own gaze with these hypnotising golden eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Qiyana teasingly licked all around the cock-head and stroked the immense mass with both her hands. She made Soraka whimper as she inserted her tongue inside of her piss-slit and wiggled it around, still not daring to leave her gaze on the blue skinned girl. Soraka tensed up again when the alien-like feeling returned in her crotch.<br/>
But she wanted more, her imagination of that blowjob was overtaking her mind. the wet tongue of Qiyana was only caressing her tip, and she already had a handjob before.<br/>
<br/>
 She really <strong><em>needed</em></strong> to experience that blowjob, and that's why she swallowed down her shyness and spoke up: " Mistress Qiyana... please... I- I want to feel it inside of your warm mouth...".<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong><em>Surprisingly</em></strong> Qiyana obeyed, not before rolling her eyes around in her sockets though, trying to act annoyed. She spread her lips as wide as she could, and slowly but surely the huge flared cock head emerged inside her mouth with a *<strong>pop</strong>*.<br/>
Soraka closed her eyes in relief and satisfaction while Qiyana still hold her gaze on the unicorn girl.<br/>
Small drops of sweat were visible on her face, a hint of regret visible as she thought about the deal that she offered to Soraka and the impossibility to blow that monster cock in her tiny mouth. The pantomimic gesture that she did before was kind of impossible to turn into reality in this situation, solely  because Sorakas monstrous shaft was stuffing her whole mouth to the brim and pressing her tongue tight on the ground. There was nothing she could do, and the only reason the high princess of whatever-country became nervous was, that she felt like she would not be able to satisfy Sorakas monster cock as much as she wished to.<br/>
<br/>
 But she couldn't let this happen, all her sex partners called her a goddess and all of that praising kind of helped her maintaining her current smug persona. It was the only thing that made her feel superior.<br/>
To her luck Soraka was still feeling enough satisfaction about the small sensation on her cock tip as she moaned around the sensation on her cock tip. But Qiyana knew she had to act fast.<br/>
<br/>
Before Soraka could get used to the sensation on her cock-tip, Qiyana tried something that she did never do to a cock before. And that was taking it down her throat. She hated it more than anything. She couldn't control her gag reflex and she <strong><em>hated</em></strong> to admit that she was bad in something. She was just perfect, smarter than her older siblings, stronger than her older siblings. Everything about her should be perfect in order to become the perfect empress in this world. There was no time and no place for weaknesses.<br/>
<br/>
that a monster cock would uncover one aspect of imperfection however was the last thing she thought could happen. But here she was, mouth stuffed full with a futa-cock of a shy girl, that had no single clue how to wield such a beast.<br/>
<strong>Either</strong> she would <em>not</em> deepthroat it and fail to satisfy her, <strong>or</strong> she would deepthroat it and admit her imperfection in gagging uncontrollably around that monster cock. She was actually sure that Soraka wouldn't mind the gagging sounds, but that wouldn't stop it, since Qiyana herself knew that she failed miserably.<br/>
Both options were a loss for her, but since her brain was begging for this humungous cock she thought she could go for "<em>the lesser evil</em>". She got determined and rose her hands once again, taking a hold of Sorakas hips for leverage, and forced her mouth deeper down onto her horse cock... she underestimated that cock.<br/>
when the cock barreled its way through and hit her uvula hard, she retched in between the cock inside of her mouth and pulled away:" GLRRRKKKK- COUGH- COUGH".<br/>
<br/>
Soraka was sad and looked down at her: "so... so you can't do a blowjob...." she looked down like a little child that couldn't get its desired toy in the store.<br/>
" cough-cough OF COURSE I CAN! I am Qiyana, the future empress of Ixtal, throating a cock is no big deal for me!!!" she shouted out and looked up at Soraka, a slight blush on her face. Soraka just smiled at that and chuckled: "yey, sorry for doubting you mistress qiyana"<br/>
<strong>Now</strong> it really felt like Soraka was acting like a child and that made Qiyana feel even worse, because she still had no clue how to push that fat meat log inside of her throat, her cock was just too big and pushed her uvula up, no matter how she tried to proceed.<br/>
<br/>
But she had to act fast, she did not want Soraka to recognize her own doubts to throat that cock.<br/>
She cleared her throat, took a deep breath and went down again, letting it rest right in front of her uvula before taking a hold of Sorakas hips and... failing miserably again...<br/>
Soraka was starting to get impatient. She did not want to lose her respect to Qiyana though, and swallowed her own needs down again. But in her depraved mind she came up with an idea...<br/>
<br/>
" What if Mistress Qiyana needs my help, but she is just too proud to ask me herself? should I do it without her permission? but what if she gets mad at me...?" she racked her brain about it, not sure what to do as Qiyana kept on coughing after the second failed attempt.<br/>
<br/>
When Sorakas cock throbbed in need and anticipation however she set up her mind (whether her mind told her that, or her cock was unclear, but a decision is a decision) "... I think... I should help her out... yes.... definitely.. I am sure that's exactly what she wants me to do.."<br/>
Meanwhile Qiyanas mind: " oh gosh what a shame... It's impossible to throat this huge brute, how the hell did she even get a cock this big in the first place? I just hope she understands that I am not able to take it in my throat and asks me to stop it herself. If this keeps up I will have to put an end to this..."<br/>
<br/>
Soraka waited for Qiyana to ready herself up again, taking a deep breath on her own to prepare herself for what she was about to do... When Qiyana took the cockhead inside of her mouth again, she took one deep sniff of the musk-infested air and closed her eyes in concentration: "this time I will make it" she told herself "How can I call myself empress of Ixtal if I can't even fit a monster cock inside my mouth? ... YES! I AM QIAYANA " she reassured herself in her mind "and the future empress of Ixtal! NOTHING WILL STAND IN MY- *<strong><em>GLRRRRRRKKKKK</em></strong>*"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She widened her eyes in shock and disbelief, as Sorakas cock barreled its way down her throat. Her gaze was directed forward first, unaware of what happened, but then she felt 2 hands on the back of her head, causing her to look up at Soraka with her golden eyes. Soraka returned her gaze, her expression a mix of shame and lust<br/>
 "MNHHHHH!!! NMHHHHHH!" she tried to cry out in between the huge meatstick inside of her throat. "I- I am sorry mistress Qiyana, but... but I thought you would need some help and... and... <strong>I just couldn't hold it any longer</strong>!!" she apologized, as she tensed her grip and pushed a few more inches inside of Qiyanas throat<br/>
"HOW DARE SHE TOUCH MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR. THIS PEASANT DOES NOT SEEM TO KNOW WHO I AM.<br/>
THIS STUPID SERVANT AND HER HUGE MASSIVE COCK WILL DESTROY MY THROAT" she thought in anger. She still looked up, letting out gags and muffled cries of protest as her eyes started to glisten and dampen. Her throat convulsed around the huge intruder in an attempt to push it out, but Soraka let out long loud moans of appreciation on the firm vice-grip on her cock.<br/>
<br/>
It was about time her cock would get the attention it deserved, she felt how every single inches of her cock got engulfed my Qiyanas tight divine throat , making it tingle with sensations all over her cock. But there were still a few inches left outside of Qiyanas mouth and Soraka would fix that in a matter of time. "NGHHH- I am sure, Mistress QIyana... that- UHHHH, that you can take it all the way. please let me do this and I will- BY THE STARS-FUCK ... lick your feet as much as you want afterwards."<br/>
Qiyana lost it, this stupid bitch dared to use her throat as a masturbation-toy?! Only she had the rights to do that!<br/>
She shifted her legs, uncrossing them and kicked all around the place, she put her hands on Sorakas thighs and beat on them, trying anything to get this monster out of her throat, but everything was for none, instead of achieving any victory, she had to witness how more and more of Sorakas cock vanished inside of her throat, she could feel it traveling down to her stomach and yet there were still some inches left. She was getting low on air as her eyes fluttered and started tearing down.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The first thing that Soraka noticed by inserting all of her cock inside of the Latinas throat was the feeling of her cock-head emerging out of the tight grip inside of Qiyanas esophagus into something loose and hot (her stomach), but her cock traveled further down until it encountered resistance, a clear bulge was visible on Qiyana, from her neck down to her stomach as Sorakas cock head shifted the insides of Qiyanas stomach around.<br/>
 But the bulge on her stomach seemed to shift and rise... reason was that Soraka relentlessly pushed it out with the might of her cock tip, trying to get every single inches inside of Qiyana by stretching the bronze skin out.<br/>
<br/>
 She felt that the resistance was elastic and that she might be able to get through it if she used some force...<br/>
<br/>
so she pulled Qiyanas head a foot back with one firm tug, throat slime and salvia leaking around her mouth in "slick" noises as Qiyanas gagged in discomfort from the sudden extrusion. But Soraka did not plan to pull out entirely. She took a deep breath, holding on Qiyanas head, nearly crushing it in her grip, and pulled her down in an split-second while moaning and crying out.<br/>
the word "SOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~" echoed around the room synchronized with an loud gag of Qiyana and a heavy *<strong>plop</strong>* as Sorakas balls crashed against Qiyanas tits, obscuring her already big tits with her own melon sized testicles. Qiyanas eyes rolled back in their sockets as she felt how her poor and fit washboard belly bulged out obscenely around her navel due to the force of the impact, comically sticking out a few inches forwards as Soraka reached the hilt. Her whole vision went dark, figuratively, because of nearly suffocating to death, and literally, because her forehead crashed against Sorakas pelvis, so fast and hard that her brain spun around inside of her scalp, or at least she imagined it did.<br/>
<br/>
Soraka held her down there for a few dozen seconds, taking deep shivering breaths of satisfaction as she looked up at the ceiling, indulging in the divine feeling of her whole cock being encompassed and caressed inside of Qiyanas insides, nearly losing herself in the pressure.<br/>
<br/>
 But at some point the pressure against her thigh ceased down, and Soraka realized what she just did. "MISSTRESS QIYANA! OH NO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT´?!" she cried out as she hauled her monster cock out of Qiyanas throat as if it was nothing:" GLOOUUUURRRRKKKKKK~.. *pop* all 18 inches leaving the princess' throat in one smooth motion with lewd and wet squelching noises, her cock so long that she had to step back in order to tug all of it out.<br/>
<br/>
Qiyana doubled over and coughed onto her hand as she tried to gasp for air. Soraka only watched in concern... and lust... while Qiyana slowly steadied herself. Her breath got steady and her coughs died down. She slowly looked up at Soraka, an angry and furious expression on her face, the most hateful one that Qiyana ever had on her face in her whole life...<br/>
<br/>
...<br/>
<br/>
...obscured and not visible behind her ruined mascara and the tears that ran down her face, as well as her leaking nose and the blushing face... Of course she was furious, but being used like a cock sleeve to make such an immense monster feel good... made her feel aroused for some reason, and that's why she couldn't hide her blush. Being on the receiving end for the first time wasn't such a bad thing after all...<br/>
<br/>
<strong><em>BUT</em></strong> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>
<br/>
 her childish brain forced her not to give in, ordering her for the sake of her role as the princess of Ixtal to...: " cough-cough... you dare to use my divine and superior body as your cock-toy?! SUCH INSOLENCE!!! know your place! I command you to get this stupid fat and juicy cock out of my face, I will leave this instant!"... to leave.<br/>
She cried out, as she stood up on shaking legs, her pussy juices running down her legs after such an intense session would have been visible to everyone and it also was on Soraka. Yet her inexperienced brain did not know what it meant, therefore not telling Soraka how aroused Qiyana <em>actually</em> was. Qiyanas head was still dizzy, causing her to stagger in place while she tried to reach the exit.<br/>
<br/>
 "but... but you said you would give me a blowjob... my thing is so hard mistress Qiyana, please don't leave me alone here" she whimpered as she tried to hold onto Qiyanas Arm, but Qiyana slapped it away with her own: "don't you dare touch me again you brute. what kind of servant rejects his masters orders?! I will <strong><em>NEVER </em></strong>touch your cock again!!"<br/>
Soraka did not know how to replay... because at some point Qiyana was right, but at <strong><em>some point</em></strong> she wasn't. Her cock throbbed in need, and she was so close to her climax, the tingling inside her crotch did not stop for some strange reason as it used to before. And watching the bronze skinned girl staggering around emphasized her big bubbly ass even more as it wobbled around with each step.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Soraka racked her brain about what she could do to stop Qiyana... suddenly one single word echoed inside of her brain...<br/>
<br/>
<strong><em>"never"</em></strong>...<br/>
to <strong>never</strong> be able to feel Qiyanas soft touch again?<br/>
to <strong>never</strong> be able to feel her tight throat around her cock again?<br/>
to <strong>never</strong> be able to have a go at her fertile and ripe pussy?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
This was the final straw, something snapped inside of Soraka. Something that manifested itself over the decades that she lived on this earth. Her celestial side stood no chance against the need and lust that build up over the years... and it all showed as her cock rose up to stand tall and straight directed at its target. Not even Qiyanas hand-job or blowjob could muster up what Sorakas pent-up lust had to endure over all those years, the female champions of the league teased her alone with just walking around in those stupidly revealing clothes, and now this <strong>bitch</strong> teased her so hard and long until she felt blue-balled?!<br/>
<br/>
Slowly but surely her cock managed to defy gravity, the 20 pound heavy cock rose and grew in size, the veins pumping with blood like a factory, making the impossible possible.<br/>
Meanwhile Qiyana mumbled around in her mind, pissed off and not able to comprehend how someone could disobey someone as perfect as herself. She really wanted that cock, but she had to collect herself first and make sure that Soraka would command her without objection!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly she could make out heavy wet footsteps behind her, turning louder and louder as they neared her staggering form. And before she could turn around, she got speared down on the ground as Soraka wrapped her arms around Qiyanas own arms and her slim waist, as if holding onto her own property.<br/>
<br/>
thank good Qiyanas fat tits buffered her landing...<br/>
<br/>
They did not released her of her fate however, as Soraka leaned over her shoulder and breathed heavily into her ear.<br/>
Qiyana squirmed around  in an attempt to free herself: "you stupid bitch! let me go! don't you know who I am?! I am Qiyana the emper-"<br/>
<br/>
"<strong><em>shut up bitch</em></strong>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. how fast the tables can turn...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qiyana squirmed around  in an attempt to free herself: "you stupid bitch! let me go! don't you know who I am?! I am Qiyana the emper-"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"<strong><em>shut up bitch</em></strong>" Soraka interrupted her with a <strong>heavy</strong>, <strong>significant</strong> and especially <strong><em>luscious</em></strong> voice that made Qiyana shiver: "your name doesn't matter anymore when I am done with you, you cocky stacked-up bitch. In the many decades in this world I have never encountered someone as stupid, ignorant and narcissistic as you. I will teach you things that your parents failed at miserably. And after I am done, <strong>you</strong> will be the one to call <strong>me </strong>mistress. NGHHH" she moaned as Qiyanas huge buttocks sandwiched her humungous cock. She thrust lightly up and down all over Qiyanas back, straight up to her shoulder blades.<br/>
Qiyana trembled and started to fear for her life now, the sudden change of Sorakas voice was so... dominative... it really seemed like Soraka has lost herself: "yo... you can't be serious?! Let me go this instant or you will regret it!"<br/>
"sure sure~" Soraka chuckled. "what could you do <em>exactly</em>? except trash talking and getting on other peoples nerves with your slutty outfit and your <strong>big-fat-butt</strong>" she emphasized the last word with a harsh slap on Qiyanas right buttock that echoed all around the room "HIIIIII~" she cried out as more pussy juices leaked out of her pussy.<br/>
<br/>
This was not how Qiyana expected things to go. She only wanted to know why Soraka trolled the game at the first place, and where did that bring her now? She will probably get rapped and mind broken by that huge horse-cock that was nestling on her spine. And the worst thing about it is... that she was starting to feel aroused...<br/>
"you're a blessed woman... do you know that?" Soraka whispered in her ear in a calm reassuring voice. The voice felt so caring and lovely that it could calm every single person on earth down... but considering the fact that the voice belonged to the woman that would rape her in a matter of seconds, made calming down impossible for Qiyana. "Back then when I was a celestial I couldn't understand why humans would kill each other... But there was one thing that I loved more than anything else: the act of love between a woman and a man always felt magical... Especially because it created new life. Just imagine it. 2 eggs, too small for the human eye to even see, can develop to a grown up woman..." she praised while Qiyana listened silently "and then there is <em>you</em>..." she said as her voice took on a disgusted tone "...a <em>waste of life</em>. You had so many opportunities, but instead of helping the world, the only thing you're talking about is your stupid home country ixtal. you use your life to kill and destroy others life's. And <strong><em>All of these lives</em></strong> that you have taken away... will I recreate with your help..." she whispered.<br/>
<br/>
"wh- what do you mean by that?! you can't mean to-"<br/>
"-you will bear my children Qiyana... for the rest of your long and useless life." Qiyana took a big gulp, trying to comprehend all that Soraka was just saying and hoped that she was just blind with lust for now... but she feared that Soraka was true to her words... "and if you don't manage to change your lifestyle and the way you treat other peoples after you give birth to a few children, then I will also break this small bimbo brain of yours down with my cock, until you're too stupid and broken to harm any other people anymore. The only thing you will think off for the rest of your life will be my cock. is that what you want?"<br/>
<br/>
Silences took over the shower room as Qiyana was lost for words.<br/>
<br/>
"Soraka listen... I am sorry for what I have done, but please don't impregnate me... why don't we settle this down for now and talk about it like friends?" she chuckled nervously as she tried to convince Soraka.<br/>
"stop lying Qiyana~" she said with a  seductive voice, "I have lived more than hundred decades in this world. Don't you think I know when someone lies to me? I can tell, if I leave you now, you will keep on praising yourself and your stupidly sexy bimbo body, and insult the first person you can see on the street. rearranging your mindset will take much longer. Maybe after giving birth to a few children, you can ask me again. Now let's get to it."<br/>
"a few children you say?! ARE YOU INSANE?! I CANT WAIT SO MANY YEARS TO BECOME THE EMPERESS OF..."<br/>
 ...<br/>
*GULP*<br/>
...<br/>
<br/>
Soraka only chuckled as she slowly withdrew her hands from her tight grip around Qiyanas waist and placed it on her fat buttocks, letting her hands sink down up to her knuckles in the soft ass-flesh as she massaged it with her own tender fingers.<br/>
She rose her hips, letting her cock slowly slide down Qiyanas back, a shiver running down her spine as she could feel the cock-tip reaching her buttocks.<br/>
"<strong><em>see</em></strong>~ I told you we need more than just a day to get those stupid ideals out of your brain" she said teasingly as she readied herself and lined up her cock-head with Qiyanas small pussy.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Qiyanas brain acted on its own when she felt the huge shaft pressing against her slit, under those circumstances her self-preservation instinct took over, well aware of the damage that such a huge cock could cause to not only her pussy, but to her brain.<br/>
She squirmed around with her legs and upper body, as Soraka tensed her legs and took a firm grip on both of Qiyanas buttocks for leverage. Qiyana tried her best to escape her fate, the cocky slut tried to prop herself up on her arms, but every time she managed to rise a  few inches high she slipped on the wet floor, landing face first on the floor with an "UUFFFF".<br/>
"look out, here I come hehe" she chuckled without a care in the world, as she slowly but steady inserted her oversized shaft inside of Qiyanas pussy, forcing her labia to stretch out painfully wide around the intruder, strained and ripped open as the cock barreled through like a battering ram. Qiyana could feel how the huge intruder set all her pussy walls on fire, with every inches the sensation fried her brain more and more.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 She stopped squirming around as every muscle inside of her body tensed up. She spread her legs wide under Sorakas own body and clenched her toes as well as her teeth together, in an useless attempt to stifle the feeling inside of her pussy. She stretched her arms and scratched on the ground, unsuccessfully trying to get some leverage with her hands. She clenched her fists shut as Soraka barreled her way through Qiyanas tight folds without a care of her wellbeing. Her cock tip shifting her insides to the side, expanding them wider than it should be possible, as her fat meat followed the path that her tip created.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"how does it feel?" Soraka teased her as she came to a halt. "NGHHHH~" Qiyana let out muffled sounds of pain and lust in between her gritted teeth.<br/>
At some point her body noticed that the thrusts stop, allowing Qiyana to relax her muscles and take deep unsteady breaths. Her body tried to accommodate Sorakas huge shaft, but it didn't stop constricting around it, forcing Soraka to let out moans of satisfaction.<br/>
After a few heavy breaths Qiyana loosed herself up, and let her body relax, the tight grip on Sorakas horse cock loosening up as it finally manage to accommodate the fat shaft.<br/>
<br/>
 "you..." she finally spoke up as she breathed for air, her face blush in shame:  "you will pay for- HIIIAAAHHHHHHH" she squealed before she could finish her sentence. Soraka smirked as she was just waiting for that moment. She wanted Qiyana to relax her muscles so she could use it to her advantage, in this case: barreling her way through Qiyanas loosened folds with a flex of her hips, inserting many inches at once inside of her tight pussy before Qiyanas pussy had any time to tighten up. She went deep enough until she hit a barrier.<br/>
<br/>
Soraka indulged in the cute squealing voice of Qiyana, shutting her eyes in pleasure as her constricting pussy massaged her fat cock once again. But she suddenly felt how Qiyanas walls convulsed around her cock like a vice, as if trying to crush it like Qiyanas hand did before, but the soft skin of her inner vaginal walls only made it feel much more pleasurable for Soraka. "UHHHH- Qiyana you have to stop tightening up or else-........ Qiyana?" Qiyanas whole body suddenly started convulsing, her legs shaking and her toes curling again as she reached an mind melting orgasm:" cu.....cu...... cumming...." she gasped out in between her clenched teeth, pussy juices squirting on the floor beneath her, as the impact on her womb made her see stars.<br/>
<br/>
Soraka was lost for words, she had only seen sex from the outside view, and had no idea what a cervix or womb was, she thought she just had to insert her cock, cum inside and make a baby, but it seems there was more to it than she had expected. "Qiyana, what's wrong with you?" she was concerned now, she really hoped that she didn't kill this girl for good, but when she leaned forward and rose Qiyanas head with a  tug on her white hair like a toy, she felt relief... Not only that, the expression on Qiyanas face was gold: her golden pupils rolled up in their sockets as she gritted her teeth shut, while salvia leaked out of her mouth like foam, and her mouth formed into a silly smile<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
" so... so goooooood~" she mumbled in her mind-fucked state, unable to control her body any longer as her orgasm shut down all of her nerves to concentrate on the divine feeling of cumming her brains out.<br/>
<br/>
Soraka was still a little unsure about Qiyanas state of mind... but on the one hand, she looked happy if you consider her smile, and on the other hand, Soraka wanted to break the girl anyways, so it was a win-win situation for both. That's what Soraka thought at least, as she tensed her legs for a third time and pushed further in: "HIIIIIIIIII- STOP YO- YOUR BREAKING INTO MY WOMB~" she cried out like a siren as her whole body was engulfed by Sorakas larger form,  getting dominated on the outside and on the inside, her whole body used as a cushion for Sorakas own and it made her feel so good. Soraka stretched the tight wall of her cervix to its limits, lost in her pleasure as she tried to push through that barrier.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Not many inches were left to fill up, but her grip on Qiyanas buttocks felt uncomfortable and silly as her pelvis closed the gap between the 2 girls. Soraka needed a better stance to rail into that tight pussy so she let her instincts take over: still nestled deep inside of Qiyanas pussy, she adopted a new position. Instead of leaning onto the girl, she pushed her own legs forward and kneeled around Qiyanas thighs, straddling her fat ass. She leaned her upper body forward and circled her left arm around Qiyanas neck, hooking Qiyanas chin in her grip. With a tug she pulled Qiyanas head up, forcing the poor girl to look straight up ahead as her spine bent like an "U". Soraka placed her other hand firmly onto the top of Qiyanas head, engulfing the small girls head in her grip in an act of domination, making it impossible for her to move as Soraka held her tight in a choke-hold. She had no idea what she was doing exactly and that the stance she currently adopted was even called a "choke-hold". her bare instincts told her that this would give her a better position to rail Qiyanas tight pussy into submission, and it really did. Now that Qiyanas head was tugged firmly in between the valley of Sorakas tits and her upper body was lifted up due to her solid grip on her delicate head, Soraka had all the leverage she needed to rail her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She pulled her hips back, her cock following the way as wet *squelching* noises came out of Qiyanas tightly packed pussy as she forced her cock out. Qiyana rose her hands and took hold of Sorakas tight grip on her head, she tried to peal her arms off from the lock that Soraka had created. But it was all for none as Soraka inserted many inches with one flex of her hips inside of Qiyana until she reached the barrier of her womb again, the strong impact making Qiyanas fat firm tits wiggle in place. In an instant Qiyanas hands let loose and her arms fell limply down at her sides. Her eyes rolled up again as electricity coursed through her whole body in another mind melting orgasm, her mouth wide open as a silent scream left her throat.<br/>
<br/>
Since Soraka experienced the same convulsing grip on her cock before, she knew that she had nothing to worry about, or at least she thought it wouldn't matter.... If the tight pussy and the monster cock inside of Qiyanas body could communicate with each others, it would probably sound like this:<br/>
"Hey, the tight vice-like grip on your cock means, that my master is currently on cloud 9 and she's cumming her brain out. All of her body-mechanics shut down and her brain feels like mush, her pussy is more sensitive than ever. Moving one single inches will make her lose her mind. if you move all of your 15 inserted inches now you will break her for good!"<br/>
"hey, thanks for letting me know, but the whole point of this thing here is, to break your masters mind, fucking her silly and stupid and impregnating her with as many children I can give. sorry pal"  And that comical ( or at least I tried to make it funny) conversation was the exact foresight of what Soraka had planned.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She tensed her body, casually suffocating Qiyana in her choke-hold as her whole face went pale, and tore her dick out of Qiyanas too-sensitive pussy " HIIAIAIAAAAAA ST- STOP, YOUR PULLING MY PUSSY INSIDE OUT-SSSSS" she hissed as pleasure and pain overwhelmed her, slowly but steady Sorakas cock pulled out of the vice-tight grip on her cock, not without shifting the tight pussy backwards a few inches, as it held steady and tried to signalize that monster cock not to move until Qiyana came down from her high. At some point however Sorakas cock was let free from the tight grip, Qiyanas pussy walls taking on their usual place as Sorakas cock started rubbing on every nerve-ending of Qiyanas pussy walls with each inches that left her tight tunnel, forcing her to squirt another time as a mind melting orgasm consumed her mind.<br/>
When it seemed like it couldn't get any worse, Soraka proved her wrong once again, this time by pushing her cock all the way in up to her womb again. All of it combined together gave Qiyana the rest, the tight sensitive pussy that was still in the midst of an orgasm, the electricity that went through all of her body as Soraka bashed against her cervix, and the choke hold that Soraka had on her, as she suffocated close to death.<br/>
<br/>
 Her mind reached the melting point as Soraka pierced her cock not only through her pussy, but straight through her brain. Qiyana convulsed, her whole body twitched as her orgasm didn't stop, quite the opposite, the second she was in the high of one orgasm another one barreled through her as Soraka used her body like a cock sleeve. Qiyana babbled incoherent words out of her suffocating self:<br/>
<br/>
nhooooOOOooo, yu cn't du diss to miiiiiiiiiii~.... IM thi Empris of-"<br/>
<br/>
 *<strong>squelch</strong>* Another harsh thrust bent Qiyanas womb further to shut her up.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Soraka had enough, she was already frying her brain but this stupid bitch kept talking about her silly home country. Soraka gritted her teeth, gnashing them together as she <strong>pushed</strong> and <strong>pushed</strong>, Qiyanas pelvis pushed downward on instinct, bending her spine to her limits as her body tried to escape from that monster cock, to prevent the huge fat cock tip from entering her womb. But there was no place to run for her as her pelvis was pressed flat against the ground. She had to watch (or feel) as Sorakas cock went deeper and deeper inside of her, her eyes rolled up in their sockets as she opened her mouth in a silent scream as Sorakas cock relentlessly stretched her resisting barrier, the tip kissing her womb as it slowly but steadily opened up until...  *<strong>pop</strong>*<br/>
she made it through...<br/>
<br/>
Not only that, she had taken too much momentum and couldn't stop the force of her thrust as it shifted Qiyanas poor innocent womb up, away of her insides as Qiyanas stomach bulged obscenly around Sorakas cock.<br/>
The unicorn girl nearly lost it, as every single centimeter of her cock got the best massage that she could ever imagine. She shut her eyes and savored the feeling of Qiyanas tight pussy caressing her horse cock, her heavy thrust got damped as her pelvis connected with Qiyanas cushion-like buttocks. She still pressed firmly against them, flattening the heart-shaped rump like pancakes as she grinded her cock in Qiyanas insides, the tingling sensation reached the apex on that exact moment. She never felt better in her whole life, her cock holstered in this pocket-pussy felt more like a home than the softest bed in the world. And she indulged in that feeling as she let go of her choke hold and wrapped her arms once again around Qiyanas waist in a possessive manner, feeling the bulge with her own hands.<br/>
heavy shivering breaths left her mouth as her larger form allowed her to rest her head on Qiyanas own, encompassing the little girl from the inside and outside.<br/>
<br/>
Qiyana was gone for good, there is not much to say. She was already on the breaking point as Soraka thrust in and out of her pussy while she was orgasming.<br/>
What a pierce through her womb and up to her stomach could do was out of question.<br/>
Her brain shut down everything, the sensation inside of her pussy overloading her senses as her eyes rolled back until the only showed the whites, her brain short-circuiting as she passed out.<br/>
<br/>
Soraka did not care however, this feeling was literally godlike. Helping her ADC to get a penta, getting 4 honors after a game, or even her life as a celestial couldn't compare to this sensation.<br/>
Qiyanas pussy massaged and stroked her cock on her own as it tried to push her out. The tingling sensation in her cock intensified, she did not even have to move at all, because Qiyanas pussy walls were doing the work... but she wanted more.<br/>
<br/>
 She grunted as she felt how something rose up deep inside of her cock. She did not know exactly what it was, but she had a feeling that her eggs would combine with Qiyanas own soon. She tensed her sphincter and tried to hold onto this feeling before she rose her hips up one last time, pulling her dick all the way out until only the tip remained inside, the sensation on her cock building up non-stop, begging, <strong><em>forcing</em></strong> her to give in already. And she did, as she reached her limit. In an last attempt to push her fat cock inside, she did let everything go. She softened her grip on Qiyanas waist, and leaned her upper body onto the girl as they were laying flat against the ground again. She felt how her huge melons rumbled and prepared to leave her balls, being held hostage for too many decades, they were more than ready to find a new home.<br/>
<br/>
Sorakas ass was high in the air, her cock on full view, shining and glistening white with Qiyanas pussy juices. More than 1 foot of meaty cock was standing majestically high in the air, as it was connected with Qiyanas pussy and Sorakas pelvis. And all of that fat, thick and long 18 inches were about to enter the passed out girl.<br/>
<br/>
She exhaled sharply and took a long shaking breath of air, before she let everything go....<br/>
Silence consumed the shower room as both women stood still... until a loud rumbling voice broke the silence, the root of that strange voice were Sorakas balls, strained full to the brim, squirming and boiling full with cum as they slowly rose up to the base of her cock. Her urethra widened to accommodate the immense load that Soraka held in for so many decades. The cum barreled through her piss tunnel with the same speed as her downfall on Qiyana.<br/>
<br/>
The first thing that was audible in the shower was the rumbling of Sorakas balls...<br/>
Then a heavy slap and an internal *<strong><em>ripping</em></strong>* noise echoed around the room, as gravity took over the task that Soraka had not enough strength for. Her pelvis crashed against Qiyanas buttocks  as her cock head barreled through Qiyanas cervix once again and bulged her stomach  out to the point it reached Qiyanas tits.<br/>
<br/>
Then another second of silence, before *<strong>SPPPPUUURTTTTT</strong>* pouring and gushing voices could be heard as Sorakas thick viscous sperm invaded Qiyanas womb...<br/>
<br/>
...<br/>
<br/>
"Ahhhhhhh~" soraka moaned as she let her cum out inside of her newly acquired hole. She let everything go, and used Qiyanas body like a cushion as her mind went blank and she felt like she was in cloud nine. The amazing sensation of cumming took over her whole being.<br/>
 She had nothing to do anymore since she finally reached her goal. She relieved in the feeling of her balls rumbling and her sperm cells squirming around as they prepared to leave their nest, as well as the feeling of all the hot cum traveling through her urethra until they reached her tip and *<strong>spluuuurted</strong>* out of the thump thick slit inside of Qiyanas womb. Soraka was so far gone, that she had no time and no power to look at QIyana, to check whether she was doing fine or not, she still didn't notice that the poor girl has passed out long before she came inside of her.<br/>
<br/>
but she didn't have to worry about stuff like that, because at some point Qiyana herself came back to her senses, or rather her inflating stomach and her assaulted womb forced her to wake up, her whole head engulfed by Sorakas form as she opened her mouth and let out a high pitched shrill onto the ground to underpin the heavenly feeling of that warm cum filling up her fertile pussy and igniting her womb with its boiling steaming nectar:"  O--- OH MY GOSH- YOUR SEMEN IS EXPLODING INSIDE MY WOMB  ♥ ♥ ♥... I CAN FEEL YOUR SWIMMERS INVADING MY EGGS!!!  ♥ ♥ ♥" she cried out in bliss "... SO FULL... SO GOOOOooooOOooooDD~  ♥ ♥" she moaned as she lost herself in the endless ocean of pleasure. Minutes of moaning and incoherent crying passed as both women lost themselves. Sorakas monster cock pulsed with every single spurt of cum as she gushed it all inside of Qiyanas too-small womb, sloshing noises underpinned the spurting noises as Sorakas cum overfilled Qiyanas pussy, the high pressure spray of cum in her expanded womb pushing her previous loads to the side like crashing waves.<br/>
<br/>
And here they were. One woman waited patiently for her eggs to empty themselves, so she could come down from her high, and the other woman had to wait until the hot boiling cum would stop filling her up.<br/>
<br/>
How fast the tables did turn for those 2 women...<br/>
In a matter of seconds Qiyana had taken over Sorakas helpless roll, and Soraka had taken over Qiyanas dominative role.<br/>
<br/>
 The problem was however that Soraka had a much more intimidating form-of-pressure, a form-of-pressure that was <strong>thick</strong>, <strong>meaty</strong>, covered with <strong>veins</strong>, that weighed about <strong>20</strong> <strong>pounds</strong> and filled Qiyanas tiny womb with oversized godlike sperm cells. Qiyanas "inferior" eggs had no chance against Sorakas "superior" sperm-cells and that was clearly audible on Qiyanas incoherent mumbling and crying: "yu... yu destryed meee- pussy....no-one wil evr bi abl tu satisfy mi...... you.... <strong><em>you</em></strong> <strong><em>peasant</em></strong>..." she mustered to insult Soraka with her last capable strength, which ended up being a big mistake. She would have wished to keep her strength for something more important.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Even in the midst of cumming her brains out for a few minutes, Soraka mustered the strength to pull her cock slowly out of Qiyanas womb, who let out a mind broken cry of pleasure, as her cum followed her dick right behind. The little swimmers had no time to leave however, as Soraka pushed in again, bashing inside of Qiyanas broken womb again, and forcing all the cum back inside her, using Qiyanas poor pussy as toy as she pumped and shifted her cock-milk up and down through her tunnel as if she was mixing a cocktail:  "NoooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo... StOp ThaTTTTTTTT~... YOUR REARRANGING MY INSIDES  ♥ ♥ ♥" Qiyana had no strength left anymore as Soraka kept on pumping her cock up and down through her womb, ignoring her wails for mercy, bashing her poor cervix forward and backwards with every thrust and pull, loosening it up for her to abuse as much as she liked. It also managed to reignite the sensation inside of her dick as she was allowed to pump much more cock milk a few more minutes inside of Qiyana.<br/>
<br/>
...<br/>
<br/>
after about 15 minutes of non-stop cumming Soraka was finally done and pulled her dick out slowly, she was so lost that she didn't even notice Qiyanas inflated belly, that was full to burst with 100% fertile sperm cells.  Her inflated belly was forced to bulge out on the sides of her slim waist, as the heavy weight of the 2 women pressed her belly flat on the ground. 2 large cum balloons rested on the side of Qiyanas and Sorakas resting forms. When Soraka felt that her cum slowed down to little trickles she lazily pulled her hips back, causing Qiyana to let out light whimpers of discomfort, before with a  *<strong>pop</strong>* her cock tip flopped out of its comfy home, slimy strands of cum from both girls connected Qiyanas sore pussy with Sorakas huge cock before they tore apart and fell on the ground.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Before Qiyanas pussy had any time to close, Sorakas heavy creamy cum burst out of her abused hole like a fountain, staining the floor beneath her and her legs with rich warm cum, so viscous and thick that it audibly clogged the drain in the shower room. As Soraka tried to stand up on shaking legs after she came down from her high, Qiyana just rested on the ground, her face directed to the right, as her cheek touched the floor, her mouth hung open wide and her tongue drooped down, leaking salvia for who knows how long, even the ability to swallow down was taken away by Qiayana as her whole body trembled in the aftermath of her many dozen orgasms and her mind got broken. Her eyes were half lidded and looked into the nothingness as her brain tried to collect itself, but it seemed Soraka succeeded in breaking the girl for good, Qiyana noticed in horror that she still couldn't come down from her high.<br/>
<br/>
It wasn't sure if Soraka was aware of Qiyanas current state of mind, but in truth the Latina loved every single second of it, the feeling of getting fucked and raped by a immense cock as Soraka turned her on more than anything else she had witnessed in her life, a new masochistic side overpowering the sadistic side.<br/>
 Soraka just stood there and looked down at Qiyanas twitching form, her sexy bubble butt still on display and the fucked silly face renewed the lust inside of Soraka. She walked around Qiyana and stood right over her. Qiyana heard the steps but was too exhausted to move even one inches. She saw Soraka walking past her, but her mind was so far gone that she couldn't even muster up the strength to look up at her new master.<br/>
<br/>
Now Soraka was adopting a squat position in front of Qiyana her huge cock drooping down under its own weight as it rubbed against the ground, before she lifted it up and *<strong>SMACKED</strong>* it on Qiyanas cheek who let out a whimper of pain, the 20 pound meat stick felt harder and firmer than a slap on the face and it was visible on the red imprint on her cheek. Soraka just chuckled and kept going, with a firm grip on her base she waggled it up and down like a pendulum <strong>*slap*slap*slap*slap* "</strong>Ngh, ehhh. Ouch. st- HEY!!!! STOP YOU..."<br/>
Soraka ceased her slaps and waited patiently as Qiyana took a deep gulp. "you what?" she asked in an demanding tone. Qiyana only whimpered, she knew what happened the last time she called her a peasant, and she would not love to experience the same fate again, actually... she was, but she couldn't admit it, she was too selfish and cocky to admit a defeat.<br/>
<br/>
 Soraka slapped her shaft harder and harder, repeating the question : "you what? *slap* you what? *slap* you what? *slap* you what? *slap*"<br/>
and another harsh slap: "what do you call me you stacked up bitch?"<br/>
Qiyana took a deep gulp and swallowed her pride and her cockiness down"... mis-... mistress Soraka..." she murmured.<br/>
"yes exactly pet" she smirked as she took hold of Qiyanas hair on her scalp and dragged her through the cum-flooded floor in *slick* noises. "Nghhh... WATCH MY HAIR YOU-" a second of silence consumed the shower room as Qiyana calmed down " ...mistress Soraka... my hair.... please stop"<br/>
"*<strong>TSk</strong>* seems like there's still the old you in there." she dismayed and lifted Qiyana up on her scalp, causing her to let out a shrill of pain, and placed her on the bench that she used to sit on before. Her mind still felt dizzy and empty as she leaned against the back of the wall for leverage, her eyes swimming around the room as Soraka stood before her and wiggled her cock in front of her face<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"doesn't matter anyways, since I am far from done with you. We have been on it for like 2 hours only, and it seems like everyone is gone already, that means~" she smirked again "we have alllllll~" she emphasized that word with a few slaps on Qiyanas face, "night to play together and since your sexy body is enough to make my cock hard just by watching your stupidly large ass bounce, you will be nothing more than a mewling broken mess, once I am done with you. Now let's go back to that "blowjob" thing you talked about earlier." a devious grin plastered on her face: "We are going to do it <strong><em>my way</em></strong> however, if you know what I mean~" she teased and winked at her as she took a hold of Qiyanas head with both her hands and lined her cock up with her mouth. Qiyana only let out a mewl of protest before Soraka forced her all the way inside again.<br/>
" UHHHH~ this is going to be a long night you slut~"<br/>
<br/>
 *GLURK GLURK GLURK GLURK GLURK* noises echoed throughout the room as Soraka kept on fucking and railing Qiyanas every hole (just as she promised) all night long.<br/>
<br/>
...<br/>
<br/>
the next morning:<br/>
<br/>
"Nghhh..so full... pl-... pleassssseeeeeee... more.... cum.... cooOOOoOOOock~" Qiyana mewled out as she was laying on her back in the middle of the shower room. Soraka has fucked her so hard over the whole night that her huge belly inflated 1 meter high, encompassing her whole body all the way down to her knees, the high pressure inside of her stomach too much for the poor girl as it rumbled in protest, red and stretched taut to its limit as Soraka looked down on her new toy and inspected her fucked silly face from above. Qiyanas eyes were blurry and half-lidded, looking into the nothingness, her golden pupils turned into small hearts as an aftereffect of Soraka corrupting every single braincell that Qiyana used to posses, and replaced it with nothing more than lust and desire for her huge horse cock. cum was oozing out of her sore and gaping pussy and asshole, the poor girls muscles trying to constrict and close down, but Sorakas huge cock sealed the deal with gaping it as wide as her thick cock. Qiyana knew, she wouldn't be able to walk normally for a few weeks.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Soraka smirked down at her pet, taking a hold on the base of her cock: "here, a little <strong><em>goodbye</em></strong> gift for being so obedient" she provoked her as she stroked her cock firmly all the way down to its tip, forcing a last long strand of leftover cum to splash onto Qiyanas face. Soraka rose her arms and stretched herself, letting all that tension inside of her muscles out. She would have loved to go for more, her cock was more than ready for it, but considering Qiyanas state and the huge inflated stomach in the way, there was nothing she could do. At least she showed the silly bitch her place.<br/>
<br/>
Or that's what she thought...<br/>
<br/>
Qiyana was still feeling dizzy but the word "<em>goodbye</em>" resounded inside of her head until she comprehended what that meant... no more horse cock for her...<br/>
 Soraka was already on her way to the door, preparing to leave.<br/>
<br/>
 Qiyana thought fast, what could she do to get another fuck with Sorakas divine horse cock? Her mind was fogged and she couldn't think straight, but then she thought about it clearly... there was one thing she could do... doing the one thing that she is the best at and that pisses off Soraka more than anything else. And that was... being a bratty little cocky bitch.<br/>
<br/>
Just as Soraka took hold of the doorknob, Qiyana tried to cry out, the only sounds that came out were murmurs though: " you... you stupid servant! how dare you leave me here on the ground after raping me for more than 12 hours?! learn your place and bow before your superior mistress! <strong>YOU</strong> <strong>PEASANT</strong>!!!"<br/>
Soraka hold still for a second, and Qiyana smirked internally, knowing too well that she hit the mark.<br/>
"by the stars... how hard can it be to get through your stupid bimbo brain?!" she complained and turned around to walk towards the huge mass of flesh that Qiyana represented. Without any words she took a hold of Qiyanas left hand and with surprising strength dragged her huge mass through the room, causing her stomach to wobble and shake in protest: "nghh.. hey... where are you going you stupid servant?!"<br/>
Soraka was annoyed and didn't bother answering her, instead she walked towards the exit, and with a hard tug and an audile *<strong>pop</strong>* pulled Qiyanas huge mass through the small door.<br/>
"hey are you even listening to me?! I command you to answer me yo- hey... no wait, YOU CAN'T! WHAT ARE YOU DO- *BLUUUUUURRRRRRRR*" without much obstruction Soraka turned around, lifted her leg and kicked onto Qiyanas huge inflated belly will all her strength, causing it to wobble and shake, rumbling as that ocean of cum inside of her sloshed around until a huge amount of off-white sperm burst out of all her orifices.<br/>
"*<strong>sigh</strong>* shut up already, or people might hear your annoying voice. If you're so eager to know: your coming with me to my dorm and you will take over the role of my pet." Soraka smirked, nostalgia taking over her mind as she thought about what Qiyana told her yesterday, "from today on I will grant you the privilege of serving me" she said ironically "so whenever I feel the need to fuck, you will come to me without any objections! you're only mine! Only I touch you! only I can have you! and only I OWN YOU!"<br/>
" *COUGH COUGH* you- *cough* YOU CAN'T TO THIS TO ME, I AM-" she suddenly fell silent as Soraka rose one eyebrow and lined her foot up with Qiyanas stomach again, her mimic telling the self-acclaimed empress that she would not show any mercy towards the ignorant girl if she spoke up again. She looked up at her with fear, a shiver running down her spine as well as a few pussy juices. the intense pressure that Soraka radiated, acting dominate and superior, made Qiyana feel soooo good. She took a deep gulp and stayed silent. Soraka waited a few more seconds before giving  her a reassuring smirk:<br/>
<br/>
 "good girl~"<br/>
<br/>
1 month later...<br/>
<br/>
*GLURK GLURK GLURK GLURK* noises woke Soraka up from her slumber, the morning sun shining into her dorm as wet noises and the all to well-known tingling sensation in her cock directed her attention at the uplifted bedcover on her crotch-area. She lifted it up and glimpsed down onto the head that was currently hauling itself all the way up and down on her fat horse cock. As the throating head noticed the light that shined through the small gap that Soraka created, she pulled the cock all the way out, licking the tip a few seconds and hallowing her cheeks, before with a *<strong>pop</strong>* she let it free, a second layer of salvia and throat slime was all over the cock, as the girl kneeled in between Sorakas thighs and licked the head of that huge cock and locked eyes with Sorakas own. golden heart-shaped pupils adorned the girls eyes as nothing but awe and devotion for the cock wielder was left inside of her brain, corrupted and overwritten to please the former celestial.<br/>
<br/>
"good morning master~" she smiled like an obedient pet as she inserted her tongue inside of the cocks piss slit, making Soraka groan in pleasure: NGHHH~ what did I tell you before? If you want some food you could just eat it out of the bowl, didn't I tell you that I needed my sleep?" she told her in an demanding tone.<br/>
<br/>
Qiyana only blushed and lowered her head behind Sorakas huge cock in shame, comically trying to hide herself behind the monstrous log of a cock: "sorry master..." she sobbed "but it was already cold  and I wanted something fresh" she complained.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Soraka took hold of the blanked and hauled it over the 2 girls to reveal the girl in between her thighs, sunlight reflected on the hidden girl from the left side, causing her to close one eye shut because of the harsh light. The light showed of her bronze-skin as she sit on the bed naked, except the new accessories on her body, for example the collar around her neck that had the name "Qiyana" written on it. Soraka sighed and rose her hand, the poor girl shivered and closed her eyes shut in fear that she would get punished again for disobeying her master, but then she felt Sorakas tender palm slowly touching her cheek, caressing and brushing it as she rose her hand and felt through Qiyanas hair, her crone that represented her role as a princess got replaced with a hairband that had 2 cat ears on it, fitting Qiyanas white hair with white ears. Qiyana approached the tender hand on her head as she cuddled against it, imitating purring sounds of a cat deep inside her throat as her pussy gushed with juices.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She closed her eyes and let herself go as the tender touch on her head made her feel cozy, but as the soft palm reached the back of her head and another hand took a hold right next to it, she opened her eyes and looked up at her master in confusion, but also respect.<br/>
"This won't to my pet... You already know that words can't get through your small bimbo brain, right?" she asked her calm voice, and Qiyana nodded her head in fear "ye- yes master, I am aware of that..."<br/>
"then you also know I can't let you pass unharmed, do you?" Qiyana stood silent for a second, but gave her another nod of agreement "... yes master..."<br/>
Soraka closed her eyes and grinned at her "good girl, this should be the 7th time already, you know what that means?"<br/>
Qiyana took a deep gulp "... it means 70 minutes down to the base..."<br/>
Soraka chuckled "right! and don't forget! Even if you feel like passing out, you're not allowed to pull out! I know it will be hard for you, but I am sure you can do it!" she reassured her with a wide and sly grin as she pulled her hands away and leaned down on her soft pillow, trying to steady her breath to prepare for what was to come. Her 18 inches long cock standing proud and tall.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Qiyana sighed and took a deep breath as she lined her lips up with Sorakas cock head. She knew she would past out if she let this cock throat her for 70 minutes, she started failing miserably at her second attempt already when she had to choke 20 minutes on her fat cock. But she also knew that this punishment wasn't supposed to increase her lung-capacity... no... the solely reason for this session was to show her who really was the master and who was the pet. Even if she could die, she had to obey to every single order of her master.<br/>
However, she also knew that sucking on her masters cock when she was sleeping would cause a punishment... and those "<em>punishments</em>" felt much more like treats to Qiyana, because it meant she could succumb to that huge mass of meat again.<br/>
She smirked internally as she stuffed the dick head inside of her mouth, nothing felt better and more thrilling than submitting to a monster cock, that could decide about her life however and whenever it pleased. It could either kill her, or let her stay alive to serve it as long as it wanted to.<br/>
All those thoughts made her pussy wet and gush out more juices on the bed sheets as she took one deep sniff through her nose and *<strong>GLUUUUURKKKKK</strong>* throated that dick all the way down her throat.<br/>
<br/>
She remained on that spot for many minutes, coughing and gagging on Sorakas horse cock as it throbbed inside of her throat.<br/>
And before she felt her vision turn black, she already pondered about when she should break the rules the next time...<br/>
<br/>
And this is how Qiyanas life went from now on. She got many mails from the league, that if she wouldn't appear in any more games, she would get banned for good. But that didn't matter anymore, nor did her home country Ixtal bother her any longer. Her only reason to live was to serve Soraka and her humungous horse cock, giving birth to many children to come until she would be unable to do so, <strong>or</strong> until Soraka found a new pet to play with.<br/>
<br/>
And considering the fact that Qiyana had awoken a beast hidden deep inside of Soraka with teasing her on that one day at the showers, it wouldn't take long for Soraka to decide that she could need another breeding sow...<br/>
<br/>
end, I guess. hope you liked it, was it better or worse than the last stories?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>